Automated transaction distribution systems use automated procedures to distribute transactions to available agents employed to handle the transactions. According to the automated procedures, an attempt is made to match a transaction to the best-qualified agent having the skills to handle the particular requirements of the transaction. In performing the match, transactions are often placed in queues, which are serviced by specific groupings of agents. Although numerous algorithms have been developed to control the wait times for enqueued transactions to receive service, it is not unusual for wait times to be on the order of 10 to 20 minutes.
The widespread use of wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, have created a number of problems for contact centers. Users of such devices are typically charged based on air time. The longer a wireless contact remains in queue, the more air time minutes that are consumed, with a concomitant increase in the cost to the customer associated with the interaction with the contact center. These costs have led many users to abandon the contact when the wait time reaches a perceived level of unacceptability. Wireless communication device users also experience disconnects as a result of service disruptions (e.g., dead zones, cell transitions, etc.). When contacts are dropped, the contactor must call back into the contact center and end up being re-queued. The re-queuing or “starting over” can lead to further increases in the air time minutes required to interact with the contact center. Finally, many wireless contacts encounter poor call quality while waiting in queue. When the contact is ultimately serviced, the poor call quality can detrimentally impact the ability of the contact center to provide satisfactory service.
Although some contact centers permit an enqueued contact to “opt out” under specified circumstances, the contact centers wait for the call to be delivered to the agent before calling back the caller. Such call center products are offered by Genesys and Zeacom. These products allow a caller to maintain his or her place in queue and have the system call the caller back once the call is delivered to the agent. The products virtually maintain the caller's place in queue without the caller having to be physically connected. The failure to synchronize the initiation of the call back with the agent being ready to service the call can unnecessarily tie up contact center resources, such as the servicing agent, waiting for the customer to answer the call and lengthen the time required for the customer to receive service.